Car Panic
by sunita92
Summary: What happens when Lucy's car couldn't start and Gray happened to be there? Will that be their only encounter? Stay tune to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own neither Fairy Tail nor the display pic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I went hiatus for a while. I got so caught up with school. Finally taking my degree now. Besides that, my family moved house so it took a while for us to settle in. And guess what? I went to Japan 3 months back! Couldn't contain my excitement when I finally landed in Tokyo. Such a beautiful country. Finally get to see the places that was showed in some of the anime. I know I left halfway for one of my NALU story called Our Undeniable Love but I got a writer's block and decided to end the story there. I'm so sorry! I got a good story plot now though but I decided to give a shot to graylu instead because it fits them so much better. Wanted to try these coupling out since I've already tried one for Stinglu.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's POV**

The alarm rang throughout my room causing me to force myself awake. With my face still on the pillow, I brought my hand up from under my comforter as I searched for it on my bedside table. As my hand came in contact with the annoying wake up call, I switched it off before I groaned as I brought my hand back and continued my sleep.

I nuzzled my face against my pillow as my hands tucked underneath it. I was about to doze off once again when I thought back about my alarm clock. What day was it? Why did I even turn it on? Wait. I immediately opened my eyes and quickly got up as I went to check the alarm clock on my bedside table this time. Freak! I am going to be late.

I quickly scurried off from my bed and went straight to my bathroom. I stripped myself out of my clothes and took a quick shower. Once I was done, I wrapped the towel around my body before going over to the sink to brush my teeth. After spitting the content out, I went back into my bedroom and dug through my wardrobe.

It was a mess but that I could settle when I get back from work today, hopefully. I slipped onto a short sleeve checkered dress that fell to my mid-thigh followed by my leather jacket. Satisfied with my look, I quickly sat on my dresser and applied some simple makeup before grabbing my bag and heading out of my bedroom. I wore boots that went up just below my knees before exiting and locking my apartment up.

I ran to my car, chucking my bag to the passenger seat on my right before starting the car. I didn't bother to warm it up again before driving off. After passing by a few traffic lights, I finally reached my work destination as I went to park my car to the side. I rushed out, grabbing my bag along before locking my car as I ran to the shop.

"I'm here!" I announced as I made a dash to the back.

"Oh my, my Lucy. You're getting later these days." Mira, who was my boss has white, fine and long hair that commented as she stood by the counter. I shoved my bag into the locker before coming out as I put on my apron.

"I know Mira but I just can't help it. I'm still so tired from my move recently." I heaved out a sigh as I tied my apron.

"Why don't you take a day off? Go on a date with a boy or something." I scoffed as I went to the front of the counter, grabbing the water spray.

"Mira, you know I'm not interested."

"But you should Lucy! You're still so young and you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet!" I blushed beet red when Mira said that out loud. "Gone were the days when I was dating." Mira leaned against the counter as she rested her chin on her palm with dreamy eyes.

"Mira, you're married." I stated nonchalantly and she started laughing.

"Well of course. But in order to get married, you will need to date and if you don't even take the opportunity to find yourself one, you'll be single forever."

"Oh, don't be so mean to her Mira." A girl with blue hair added on as she came out from the back.

"Morning Levy!"

"Morning Lucy, how's your new apartment so far?"

"It's great I guess." I put my index finger and thumb under my chin before I continued. "Though I still need some time to adjust."

"You'll get used to it besides, we're working together and what more can you asked for?" She said with enthusiasm as she smiled at me with her teeth.

That's true. Levy and I were best friends since high school. After college, she managed to find a job working at a floral shop that Mira owned. She found her passion when we were at college. We would always hang out at this beautiful garden that our college had and Levy grew to love the beauty that flowers has. As for me, I didn't know what to do so I just linger at my old apartment like a couch potato until one day, Levy managed to persuade me out of the house to visit her at the shop. When I did, I didn't regret one bit.

Yes, I love flowers. I can't deny they aren't beautiful but what I admired more was helping people. Levy and Mira would help customers to choose flowers and build up the bouquet that they need. That was when I decided to work there. Sadly, the shop was a bit further up north and though I had a car, it was nearly a two-hour drive so I decided to find a new place and move into which I only managed to find an apartment that wasn't too expensive last week.

Work went by at an ease. Customers came, customers left. We maintained the shop when there was no one around and by the time we knew it, it was the end of work. I bid farewell to Mira and Levy before heading to my car. I chucked my bag to the passenger's seat on my right before inserting my car key. I tried to turn on the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Oh no. Please don't do this to me right now." Again, I cranked it but to no avail. I heaved out a huge sigh before getting out of my car, slamming the door shut as I headed to the front. I opened the bonnet and stared at it. Problem is, I had no clue on what to look at.

"Erm excuse me, do you need help?" I turned my head around, only to meet with a pair of black solid eyes.

* * *

I was enchanted by his black eyes as he looked down at me. He was taller than me as he seemed to tower over me. He had hair that matches the color of his eyes too. I didn't even realize that I zone out as I was entranced by his handsome features because he had to clear his throat to get my attention back. I stood straight back up as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, kind of. I don't understand why my car won't start." I felt my cheeks getting warmer than it should. Most probably I was embarrassed that he might have caught me staring at him.

"Here, let me take a look at it." And I backed away to make way for the stranger to do so. He was doing something to my engine, checking as if he knew what to do. I couldn't help but to stare at the way his muscles flexed. He was so toned, so muscular. I realized that my mouth hanged open so I quickly closed it back and looked away. What the hell Lucy, stop ogling at a guy you just met. Soon, he pulled away and wiped his hands.

"So h-how is it?"

"Your car battery is dead. The only way is to get it towed to a workshop and change the battery if you want your car to be running again." I heaved out a huge sigh.

"Great, where can I get a tow truck right now?"

"Don't worry. I know someone." The black raven hair man pulled his phone out from his pocket, pressing some numbers before bringing it to his ear. "Hey man, still got the truck? I have someone here who needs her car to be towed back to the workshop." He went silent, as if listening to the person on the other end of the line talked. "Cool, we're here at 33 Brooklyn Street. See you." With that, he ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Thank you." I didn't hesitate on showing him my appreciation straight away. Because honestly, if he wasn't there, I would still be staring at my engine as if hoping it might magically start to work again.

"Hey, no problem." He smiled back. "The truck will be here soon anyways." I took the opportunity to grab my bag before coming back out to lean against my car as we waited. "So what brings you here?" I looked at him and he was leaning against my car as well with his arms crossed against his chest. Why does he have to do that? Does he know the way his muscles flexed was very distracting?

"Erm, well I work here that's why." I smiled as I pointed towards the flower shop that was across the street.

"Oh, so you're a flower girl huh?" He smirked after he tore his gaze away from my work place.

"And what's wrong with that?" I huffed as I backed away from my car and faced him, crossing my arms against my chest in the process.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that you looked more like a reporter?" The black raven hair man said as he moved both of his hands into his pockets. To be honest, I was surprised when he said that because no one has ever said that to me before. I did dream of being a reporter once but I didn't pursue on it.

"Thanks I guess." I replied back as I moved my hands to my back, fidgeting them. "I did think once about being a reporter before actually but I think I didn't manage to find my forte so I ended up working here. But here's not too bad all. Mira is really a nice person even though she can get scary at some times and I'm working with my best friend too so- oh wait, was I really yapping away to a stranger I just met? I'm sorry!" He just laughed out at my silliness making me blush in the process.

"Don't worry it's fine." He extended his hand out towards me. "The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Now, we're not strangers anymore." I gladly accepted his hand for a shake before giggling slightly.

"I guess you're right. The name's Lucy, Lucy Heartphillia." I couldn't help but realized how firm and calloused his hand was under my touch. Sadly, we broke our contact when we felt a sudden light shining on us.

"Guess, your savior is here." He remarked before turning to face the direction that the tow truck was coming from. "Hey man!" The truck came to a stop before the person inside started to wind down the window.

"Dude! You seriously know when to choose a good time to call me don't you?" The driver, surprisingly with pink hair shouted over to Gray.

"Light it up man. Just get your ass out here and help me won't you?" Gray was walking over to the back of the truck, pulling a rope with a karabiner that was attached to it and over to the front of my car. He went to attach the karabiner onto the front of my car, making sure it was locked and secured before letting it go. "Alright dude, you can lift it up." The pink hair man gave a thumbs up and did what he was supposed to. Once my car was lifted up at a certain angle, the pink hair man jumped down from the truck and got back into his driver's seat.

"I'll bring this baby back to the workshop, safe and sound." I stood there stunned at what just transpired before I quickly gave a slight bow and thanked him. He gave me a toothy grin before driving off, leaving Gray and me alone together again. At least my car is in good hands now. Oh wait, how am I supposed to get back home now?

* * *

 **A/N: How's the first chapter so far? Good? Let me know how you think by dropping a review before you go. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank to those who left me reviews or are following this story. Appreciate the support you've given so far for my first graylu fic. I promise I will try my best to make this a mind blowing story, I hope. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I sneaked a glance to my side where Gray stood, hoping he will offer to give me a ride or something. He didn't though. He was bidding farewell to his friend and once he was out of sight, he turned around and started to walk off. I couldn't help but to feel a bit sad over the fact that we're going to part ways like this, oh well.

"I guess I got to call a cab now." I decided to break the awkwardness between us, if there was any as I dug through my bag for my phone.

"Here catch!" I looked up and got startled when a helmet was thrown at my direction but luckily, I managed to catch it. I glanced at the helmet before looking at him with a confused expression spread across my face. "You won't be able to find a cab at this timing. Hope on." Gray said as he sat on his bike, his hands already on the handle bars.

"I haven't sat on a bike before." I said with embarrassment latched onto my voice.

"Don't worry. It's just like taking a bicycle but more exhilarating." I hesitated as I looked back at the helmet that Gray threw at me. Is it safe? I mean just a few seconds ago I wanted him to offer me a ride because I didn't expect him to be riding instead of driving. I looked back at Gray and he was patiently waiting for me. Oh what the hell. I decided to walk over to him as I put on the helmet.

"Am I wearing it correctly?" I didn't care about asking a silly question. My safety was more important than being embarrassed. Gray released his hold from the handle bars and placed his thumb and index finger under his chin as he inspected me.

"Come here." And I obliged as I scooted closer to him, totally ignoring the close proximity that we were having. He raised both of his hands and went to my helmet. He double checked and adjusted my helmet, making sure I was wearing it properly before moving down to secure the strap underneath my chin. "Better." The smile he was giving off to me was making my heart beat rapidly against my chest.

"Thanks." I managed to squeak out before I moved to climb over behind him. Thank God I carried a bag that had a sling so I could put it over my shoulders as I held onto his shoulders for support. I thought he was going to ride off but instead, he grabbed my hands and brought them to his waist instead. If my red cheeks weren't that obvious enough, I bet it would be now if he turned around and looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked as I heard he kicked his gear which was making me more anxious and nervous now.

"I think I changed my mind. I'm going to get down. I don't think this is a very a good IDEA!" I screamed when Gray started to ride off.

I shut my eyes and clutched onto him like my life depended on it. First, it was thrilling making me scared out of my wits but after a while, it doesn't seem to be the case because I dared myself to slowly open my eyes. I glanced over Gray's shoulders and saw the focus and joy on his face as he rode his bike, it was as if he actually loves riding and enjoyed it. Everything was passing by us in a blur, like we were the only ones that matter. This time, I dared myself to look up to the sky and enjoyed the cooling breeze that was hitting us. Then it hit me when I realized he didn't know where I stayed.

"Hey Gray!" I shouted over his shoulders. "You don't even know where I stay!" I paused, taking in a breath before shouting over again. "So where are we going!"

"Nowhere!" He shouted back before taking a glance at me over his shoulders. "I'm just bringing you out for a ride until you decided to go home!" I couldn't help but to smile at his declaration.

"I think I'm ready to go home now!" I shouted back and he nodded back in reply. "I live at 25th Strawberry Street!" With that, he throttled and speed up causing me to scream before clutching onto him tighter again. After a few turns and down a few streets, Gray finally slowed down which made me dared to look up again. On my right, stood my apartment in view.

"Yo, we're here." Gray announced as he came to a stop. I reached for his shoulders, pushing myself up so I could hop down from his bike. I wobbled a bit before finally getting a grip of myself. Gray put his bike to a stand before getting off from it as well. "You alright?" He asked as I reached to unbuckle the strap that he fastened for me earlier.

"Yeah I am." I replied after my head was freed from the confines of the safety of the helmet. "Thank you though I got to say, is that how you ride with people sitting behind you?" He chuckled before grabbing the helmet from my hands.

"Kind of. This is just the way I ride her." My lips puckered to an O shape in a dramatic way.

"Oh, she's a girl now?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No not an issue, it's just that your girlfriend might be jealous that another girl sat on her today." I said in a mocking tone. He just raised an eyebrow at me as he held his helmet to the side of his hips.

"Funny." I giggled as I covered my mouth. "Well, I got to go. See you around."

"Oh wait!" He halted and turned around to face me again. "Where do I go to check out my car?"

"Oh my bad. That's right." He pulled his phone out from his pocket, pressing a bit before showing me his screen. "Call this number and you'll know how to get about from there." I quickly dug my bag to reach for my phone and once I did, I pulled it out and took down the number.

"Thanks." Gray wore the helmet that I just wore a few minutes ago and hopped back onto his bike. His bike roared back to life as he grabbed the handlebars. "Get home safe." He said before he rode off. I didn't leave though. I stood there until his bike was no longer in my sight of vision. Sadly, I won't get to see him ever again. He looked like a fun guy and definitely, a very handsome one too. I sighed out in defeat before finally retreating back to my apartment for the night.

After slamming my door shut, locking it in the process, I dropped my bag on my coffee table before plopping myself on the couch. I laid there as I stared at the ceiling. I thought back about what has happened tonight. It was a bummer that my car broke down but if it didn't, I wouldn't have met Gray. I smiled widely to myself before not realizing I drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was awoken by the blinding light that manage to seep in through the small opening of my living room curtains causing me to stir awake. I rolled to the right, hoping to block the light but I ended up falling to the floor. I groaned in pain as I stood up on my knees and palms. It's morning already? I quickly looked around for the clock in the room and realized that it was already nine in the morning. I screamed before quickly scrambling off from the floor to head to the showers.

How could I have fallen asleep on the couch? I erased that thought away for now as I pulled out a new set of clothing from my wardrobe and put them on. After setting some light make up, I grabbed my bag before making my way out. I was about to run to my car but realized it was not there. Where in the hell? Oh yeah, I mentally smacked my forehead. Your car broke down your moron. I didn't had time to waste so I went through hell to hail for a cab. After getting in, I didn't relax though. I told the cab driver to speed all the way. Upon reaching my destination, I paid the cab driver before rushing out of the cab and safe landing into my work place.

"My, my, you're just in time Lucy." I was panting out in exhaustion as I rested my hands on the counter.

"Sorry Mira. I was out until late last night." Suddenly, Mira's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Did you-" She paused before continuing. "Finally gotten yourself a BOYFRIEND?!" She was squealing like a high school teenager and sadly, I had to plumber her hopes down.

"No Mira." Her brightly lit face turned to a confused one. "My car broke down last night so I had to get a tow truck arrange and blah, blah, blah." I decided to leave Gray out of the picture. "Oh, that reminds me!" I announced out loud before making my way to the back. I stuffed my bag into the locker, wearing my apron before pulling my phone out and dialed the number that Gray handed over to me yesterday.

"Hello!" His voice sounds awfully familiar.

"Erm hi!" I greeted back. "I'm calling to check about my car? I believed you got one of your guys to tow it yesterday?"

"Oh! You're that blonde chick who was with Gray right?" Blonde chick? Wait, was he that pink hair dude?

"Were you the one who came to tow my truck last night?"

"That's right. The name's Natsu. Unfortunately, your car is still in a fix but you can come down to check it out if you want."

"Oh thanks! The name's-"

"You don't have to tell me your name. I already know." I can literally hear him smiling widely from the end of the other line. What was that about?

"Okay so Natsu, can I get the address of your workshop please?" I scribbled down the location on a piece of paper as Natsu informed me. I bid him farewell before ending the call. I shoved the phone into my pocket together with the address and headed out to start my work.

The day started out slow but soon, it passed by in a flash and it was the end of the day already. We did our closing but Levy and I ended up playing, spraying water at each other which earned us motherly scoldings from Mira. After we were finally done, we exited the shop and locked it up. Mira bid us farewell before she headed towards the car where her husband, Laxus awaited.

"Hey Lucy, you need a ride?" Levy asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I need to go to the workshop and check on my car. Thanks anyway!" With that, we bid farewell once I've gotten my cab. It was a long drive but soon, I've reached the destination that Natsu informed me of so I paid the cab driver before getting off. The place was loud and rowdy which was making me uncomfortable, slightly but I plucked my guts and went in anyway. The first thing I saw was my car and I immediately went to it. Then I saw someone was underneath my car so I decided to ask him on the progress since he was the one working on it.

"Erm excuse me, how's my car doing?" The man slid out and my eyes widened when I expected the last person to be here.

"Gray?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, sorry for the cliffhanger folks. Just hang on tight alright? Chapter 3 is almost done. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. Appreciate if you can leave a review before you go. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG. I have been so busy with work and school that I totally forgot that I have a story in progress. I will try to finish this up quickly since I'm jobless and am done with school. Besides that, I have other stories in my mind that I want to write for Nalu (: Anyway I do not want to hold you up. Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Honestly, I was stunned because I really thought I would never see him again. But here he is, fixing my car that he helped to tow away. He stood up and grabbed a towel that he stashed in his back pocket and wiped his hands.

"Well, I work here." That figures if you told me initially.

"B-but you didn't say anything about working here?"

"Well because you didn't ask." Gray said before winking at me. Now that I thought back, I didn't actually ask him. We did talk about my work but that's because he asked what I was doing there last night.

"I guess you're right." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly before realizing how Natsu managed to find out my name. "So you were the one who told Natsu didn't you?" He looked at me confusedly before blinking his eyes. "My name. I was wondering how the hell he knew my name and then I was thinking was he a stalker or something but then he didn't look creepy so maybe he was-" And Gray burst out laughing causing me to look at him, this time was my turn to be confused.

"Sorry Lucy." He apologised after he managed to tone down his laughter. He then cleared his throat and looked at me. "You were yapping away again." This caused me to blush upon hearing what Gray said. Oh no. Why did I have to do the most embarrassing thing in front of him? "Anyways, your car is really beat up. Did you ever I don't know, send it for servicing?" Thank God for making Gray change the subject. I looked up at him as I thought about it.

"Not really. I mean once in a while I guess."

"Seeing how beat up your battery is, I bet you have not been warming it up before driving off right?" I mentally smacked myself on the forehead upon Gray's remark. He was right. All I ever did was drive off after starting the car up because I've been waking up late.

"You're right." I heaved out a huge sigh. "I've been waking up later than usual so I didn't get the chance to warm it off before speeding to work."

"Why is that so?"

"Well, let's say I just moved here a week ago so I've mentally and physically drained from it." I smiled sheepishly at him as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well you're lucky we've met because I'm going to make you a brand new baby." My eyes widened, if possible with sparkles as I clasped my hands together.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Gray!" My voice sounding a bit excited than usual. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem." Gray grinned widely before leaning towards me. "For that, you owe me one." I didn't know what to do at our close proximity thus I just blinked at him in embarrassment. I could literally feel his breath on my face. What is he doing? Staring into my eyes like that?

"Oi Gray!" Gray gritted in annoyance before turning away to look for the source that called for him. To be honest, I was thankful for whoever called him because I don't think my heart could take it any longer. It was beating so much just now that I won't be surprised if I went into a heart attack.

"What the hell you want flame brains?"

"Who you calling flame brains you ice popsicle?!" The pink hair man that I recognized stepped in and gritted in annoyance at Gray but his face immediately changed when he saw me. "Oh hey Lucy! You actually came?"

"O-of course I will. I wanted to check on my car." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. "It's hard not having her around. I'm depending a lot on cabs now." He just laughed it off before slapping on Gray's back.

"Why you-" Natsu didn't let him finish whatever he wanted to say.

"Then you got to chase this guy. He desperately wanted to work on your car alone without anyone's help." My eyes widened upon hearing what Natsu said. I turned my gaze towards Gray and I swear, I could see he was blushing before he brushed it off.

"Okay that's enough from you." Gray said as he started to push Natsu out of the room.

"Wait why?! I want to talk to Lucy more." He wailed and I couldn't help but to giggle. After he slammed the door on Natsu's face, he walked back towards me. He saw me staring at him and I didn't understand why his cheeks started to turn red again so he looked away. I decided not to press him about what Natsu said earlier and leave it as it is for today.

"Well, it was good seeing you again Gray but it's getting late so I got to go before I can't grab any cab like yesterday."

"I'll send you back." He said it quickly but I managed to catch it.

"It's alright Gray really, I don't want to bother you." He walked over to a desk at the end, grabbing a helmet and walked back towards me.

"I insist. It's pretty late already." He shoved the helmet into my hands. "Just let me go wash up a bit." And he ran off. I couldn't help but to cover my face with the helmet as I blushed. The next thing I knew, Gray was back. "Ready?"

"Y-yes!" I squeaked out before following after him. I mentally wanted to slap myself. What am I being so nervous around him? As Gray's bike was coming into my view, I decided it was time for me to put the helmet on but Gray beat me to it. He wore the helmet for me before hopping onto his bike. Seriously, this guy was going to be the death of me.

* * *

After my first try as a pillion with Gray last night, I was a bit more comfortable now as Gray rode the roads. I wasn't afraid now instead I was able to enjoy the scenery that passed by us or even the sky that have many stars twinkling the night. It was so amazing and beautiful. I never thought that I would pillion someone on a bike before. The experience was so much different from sitting inside a sheltered vehicle.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray shouted over his shoulders.

"Yes Gray?" I leaned in so that both of us could hear each other more clearly.

"Have you eaten your dinner?"

"No, not yet! Why?"

"Wanna grab something along the way?"

"Sure!"

I couldn't help but to scream as Gray suddenly sped up, making me clutched onto him tighter. Since I didn't dare to open my eyes at all, I didn't even realize when we came to a stop.

"Hey Lucy, you can open your eyes now." I slowly open my eyes and when I looked up, I could see Gray was smiling over his shoulder at me through his full face helmet. I smiled sheepishly back before getting down from the bike. Oh my god, was that embarrassing or what?

I freed myself from the confines of the helmet and hand it over to Gray who left the helmets on the bike before entering what seems like a diner together. We took a seat by the booth at the window.

"Hi, what drinks will you guys like to get?" A waitress asked us as she approached our table.

"Water is fine for me." I answered her.

"Make that two." Gray added on and the waitress walked away with our order. "So you know what you want to go for already?"

"Yeah, I think I'll just get a cheeseburger. What about you?"

"I'm still deciding actually." Gray skimming through the menu as he answered me. Tough luck on him though because the waitress was back with our drinks.

"I'll get a cheeseburger for myself please." The waitress nodded as she wrote down my order on her notepad.

"Make that two." Gray added as he closed the menu and handed them over to the waitress. The waitress thanked us before grabbing the menus and walked off.

"So you ended up ordering the same as me?" I couldn't help but to tease him as I took a sip of my water, earning a chuckle from him.

"Well yeah. Everything seems so good. Guess going for the cheeseburger is always the best choice."

"True that." Minutes later and our food arrived so Gray and I enjoyed our meal in silence.

"So Gray, how long have you been a mechanic?" I decided to break the silence after a while and create a conversation instead.

"I think about 2 years?" Gray answered me after he swallowed his food. "What about yourself?"

"I've been a florist for a few months actually. I was giving this place a try because my best friend felt that I was wasting my life away at home doing nothing but when I went over, I noticed how florists don't only tend to the flowers but they actually help people make bouquets to according what they want. That is what I love actually, helping people. Seeing them smile makes me happy." I smiled at Gray after telling him my story.

"That's really kind of you." Gray was done with his meal so he was resting his cheek against his palm as his elbow anchored on the table while smiling at me. I couldn't help but to blush upon seeing Gray smile like that at me but I decided to act cool and divert the attention to him instead.

"Y-You're kind too Gray. I mean, you helped me out there when my car broke down. Hell, you even sent me home. That was really sweet of you. Thank you." And I caught Gray off guard as I could see a tint of blush on his cheeks now. I giggled as Gray cleared his throat.

"You're welcome Lucy. Are you done? Shall we go?" I nodded my head back in reply and Gray called for the bill. I was reaching for my wallet but Gray already beat me to it as he placed $30 before getting up from the booth and headed towards the exit.

"Gray?" I grabbed my things and followed him in pursuit. "What was that about?" I asked once I got to his side.

"It's my treat."

"No I won't allow it. You've helped me a lot. The least I could do was treat you to dinner." I said as I pulled out the money from my wallet and held it out to him.

"I'm serious Lucy. It's ok." Gray insisted as he held my helmet out to me, totally ignoring the money.

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster, if you don't take this money I am going to leave you here right now and not talk to you forever." I tried to act angry but I think it failed because all Gray did was just raised an eyebrow at me. I need to make it seem more believable. "You think I'm joking?" I crushed the money into my bag as I started walking off. I started getting further and further and he has yet to stop me. I was getting worried that my plan has failed but it seems God was on my side today.

"Okay fine Lucy." I immediately turned around and ran up to him.

"I knew you would come around." I smiled widely and I held out the cash to him once again.

"No, I didn't say I would take your money." Gray said as he gently pushed my hand away. "However there is another way you can pay me back." I hesitated for a while before finally deciding to hear what he wanted in return.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I would like to get your number."

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to upload chapter 4 soon, please bear with me. I can't wait to finish this story and get started with my next story. Your reviews will be much appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ola! I know I mentioned in my previous chapter that I am going to quickly upload this chapter however two of my friends are getting married next week and I am super busy for the past few days as I was helping them out. So sorry! Anyway appreciate the reviews I received, I hope my updating cycle will improve (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

With my earpiece plugged in, I was humming gleefully while arranging some of the flowers that were displayed at one corner of the shop. I was so caught up with what I was doing as I recalled last night's event that I didn't realize that my boss and my best friend were observing me.

"Looks like something good happened to Lucy." Levy said as she leaned against the counter with Mira standing beside her.

"Hmm… I wonder what it is though." Mira pondered for a while before a light bulb struck her causing her to snap her fingers. "That must be it!" Still leaning against the counter, Levy just turned her neck in order to face Mira.

"What is?"

"Lucy is in love…" Mira cupped her face and her eyes became dreamy at the sheer thought.

"Lucy found a guy?" This caused Levy to straighten herself up. "And she didn't tell me? Oh no, she's not going to get away that easily." Levy started to walk up towards me which this didn't go unnoticed so I plucked one side of my earpiece out.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" I greeted her with a smile plastered on my face.

"Spill it." Levy stood one feet away from me with her arms crossed. This caused me to blink several times at her in confusion.

"Er, spill what Levy?"

"Oh don't act dumb Lucy. Who's the guy? And how can you not tell me? I thought we were best friends?" Upon hearing what my friend asked, I felt my cheeks were getting a little hot.

"L-Levy, how can you say that? Of course, we're best friends and you know I will tell you everything right?"

"So how come you're not sharing details about this guy you're seeing?"

"W-what guy?" This caused me to blush even harder.

"You're seriously going to lie. I know you Lucy and furthermore you're blushing." Damn for having a nosey best friend at times like this. I kept silent for a moment, wondering if it is really necessary to tell her about Gray when there's really nothing between us but knowing it will be pointless, I finally surrendered.

"Fine." I looked away, embarrassed. "There might be one." This caused an uproar between Mira and Levy because Mira ran towards us and both girls were squealing like no tomorrow.

"Finally Lucy you got yourself a boyfriend!" Mira cheered.

"Hold up. He's not my boyfriend girls!" I cut in, hoping to get them to settle down so I can tell them the actual story between me and Gray.

"Maybe not yet, but soon my friend." Levy added in as a big smile plastered on her face this time.

"I'm serious girls! There's nothing that sort going on between us." I raised my voice a tad bit louder this time so that I could get their attention which I succeeded to. "His name is Gray. He's the guy who helped me out when my car broke down." I heaved out a sigh as I took a seat at the nearest chair available. "I thought that will be the last time I see him but no, he had to be the one to be fixing my car." I ended up blabbering to myself instead.

"Is there a problem Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yes. This man just had to be god damn attractive. It doesn't help that he already sent me home twice!" I could see the surprised looks on their face upon hearing this new piece of information.

"Did you guys-?"

"Hell no!" I looked away, totally embarrassed that my boss almost raised a maybe, insane question.

"Lucy, are you trying to tell us that you like this man?" Levy asked sweetly as she took a seat beside me. I blushed once again as both my boss and best friend stared at me as they waited for my answer.

"No, no. Liking him is a little maybe too much considering I don't really know him."

"Okay fine fair enough because you only know this guy for maybe 2 days. But you sure do look happy earlier for some reason."

"That's because he asked my number yesterday."

"Oooh!" Mira squealed in delight. "That's the first step of a guy wanting to get to know the girl."

"No Mira, I don't think so. He took my number because he didn't want me to pay for our dinner yesterday."

"Lucy, really?" Mira exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. "You're going with that?"

"That's exactly what happened. I wanted to pay for the meal, he didn't allow me so he said by giving my number to him will pay back for the times he helped me."

"I bet Mr. Handsome asked for your number because you my friend, happened to setup a perfect situation for him to do so."

"That's ridiculous." Lucy replied back in defense.

"Mira is right Lucy." Levy added in.

"Oh come on Levy, you too?"

"Yes Lucy." Levy stood up beside Mira so that she could face Lucy. "I bet he's going to contact you today."

"Oh please he-" Before I could finish what I wanted to say, I felt my phone vibrated. I decided to reach for it and as Mira and Levy predicted, Gray messaged me. To be honest I was surprised. What could he want from me at this time? Then that thought came, maybe my car was fixed already. I went ahead to open it and I couldn't help but to feel ecstatic upon reading his text message.

 _'_ _Hey, what time are you done with work? I would like to pick you up.'_

The girls managed to steal my phone away from me and they started to giggle upon looking at the text that Gray sent me. This caused a blush to creep up on my cheeks.

"H-hey, give me back my phone." I managed to grab my phone back from them and I quickly replied Gray before putting my phone back into my pocket. Mira was back to cupping her face and looking all dreamy like.

"So do you still think he took your number for no reasons?" Levy quirked an eyebrow at me as she rested her cheek against her palm. I gave it a thought before looking away, in embarrassment.

"Maybe."

Thankfully, customers started to enter our shop so Levy and Mirajane couldn't pester me more. I did not realize that the time passed by so fast and before I knew it, it was time for the shop to close and that means, Gray was coming to pick me up. I couldn't help but to feel nervous as I was sweeping the floor.

"What are you still doing here Lu-chan?" I looked up and saw Levy looking at me with hands on her hips.

"Erm, sweeping the floor?" Levy chuckled and walked towards me.

"I know that silly but what I mean is" Levy paused as she took the broom away from me. "Aren't you supposed to go already? Isn't _Gray_ picking you up?" I couldn't help to blush when Levy said that out loud.

"I-I know." I couldn't help but to stutter. "But that doesn't mean I should leave my job halfway and go?"

"Oh that's fine Lucy!" Mira piped in as she suddenly appeared beside us. "Levy and I will take care of it. Besides, we do not want to keep _Mr. God Damn Attractive_ waiting too long don't we?" And with that, she winked at me.

I was utterly dumbfounded. Mira was using my words against me. Before I could argue or defend myself, both Mira and Levy pushed me to the back so I could change and grabbed my stuff. I decided to comply to them this time because they were right, I shouldn't keep Gray waiting. After I was done, I exited the shop, not forgetting to thank Mira and Levy on the way out and saw that Gray was already here, waiting for me as he stood by his bike. I was going to walk up to him before I heard squeals behind me.

"OH MY GOD LEVY! Isn't he a hottie?" That was definitely Mira.

"He is, he is. Go for it Lu-chan!" And that was Levy supporting me.

Upon hearing their comments, I couldn't help but to smile and shake my head as I walked towards him. I think Gray saw me approaching me because he put his phone away and a smile grew across his face.

"Hey Lucy." He greeted me when I stood in front of him.

"Hey Gray." I greeted back, looking up at him with a smile plastered on my face. "I have to ask but why the sudden message of wanting to pick me up?"

"Well, you were telling me how tough it is to get cabs so…" Gray paused as he turned around to grab one of the helmets that were parked on his bike. "I decided to pick you up every day until your car is fix." Gray finished his sentence as he held out the helmet to me.

"Oh no, no, no. You don't have to." I waved my hands at him. "You're already helping me so much; I don't want to trouble you."

"But I want to Lucy, besides it's no trouble at all."

"But I insist." I wasn't going to take advantage of his kindness. "First, you helped me out here the other day. Hell, without you, I think I would have been stuck here looking at my car still. Then right now, you're going to help me fix my car up to a brand new baby which I really, really appreciate and not only that, you sent me home twice already and one of it, you treated me to dinner which I felt really bad already so in exchange you said giving you my phone number will do but I feel that it is not enough compare to all the times you -" Before I could even finish my sentence, Gray put on my helmet for me.

"Lucy, you're yapping away again." I couldn't help but to blush when Gray pointed that out to me. Furthermore, it didn't help that our faces were barely inches away from each other. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I feel like digging a hole and crawling inside. "Let me do this, please?" Afraid that my voice won't come out, I just decided to nodded back in reply.

With that, Gray fastened my helmet for me before he went to put on his helmet. After which he got on the bike and looked at me, holding his hand out to me.

"Ready?" I then took a minute to look at his hand before accepting it to get behind him. "So do you want to go anywhere before you go home?" I thought about it for a moment. Actually I am kind of hungry and then as if a light bulb switched on, I could take this opportunity to pay back Gray.

"I would like to have dinner but on one condition!" Gray looked over his shoulder, one of his eyebrows raised at me. "I get to pay for it." I paused before adding on. "For the both of us." I could see Gray was kind of hesitating and I decided to smile sweetly at him, hoping that it will get him to surrender which it did.

"Fine." Gray turned back and started to roar his engine to life. I couldn't help but to cheer and hug him, as if it was like the normal thing to do until I realized this and let go of him. If my eyes were not deceiving me, I saw Gray was actually blushing.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter 4! How was it? Please leave a review before you go. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like how this story is flowing. I would like to thank my lovely readers for your reviews, follows and likes. Anyway here's the next chapter. I'm happy I managed to update this quickly. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After that day, Gray has been fetching me from work every day. Of course, there was a deal involved though. I told him that he can fetch me as long as he allows me to pay for our dinner. It was tough to get him to agree on it because he insists that a girl shouldn't be paying for the meal but after a few negotiations back and front, he finally agreed to let me pay for our dinner time to time.

To be honest, I actually really like it. To be able to see him every day and also get the chance to hold him when I sit behind him on his bike. Gray is so funny and cute. My crush for him was getting stronger. I got to do something about it. Hell, what happens if he doesn't feel the same about me? I need to put my emotions in control for the mean time.

Today was my off day so I told Gray that he does not need to come and fetch me from work. I was laying down on my couch as I stared at my ceiling. It feels weird not getting to see Gray today. Oh well. I decided to get my lazy ass off the couch and clean my house instead. I vacuum and mopped the apartment. After that, I finally gotten the chance to clean my wardrobe and once I was done, I took a hot shower and changed into a new pair of clothes.

With wet hair and my towel hang around my shoulders, I came back out to the living room to check my phone and was surprised to see a text from Gray. Upon seeing his message, I couldn't help but to smile widely to myself.

 _'_ _Hey Lucy, if you got nothing on today, do you want to hang out or something? I know it's pretty last minute to ask you but maybe you can take the chance to check out your car too?'_

I quickly replied him and sat down on my sofa as I waited for his reply. Did Gray just asked me out on a date? I couldn't believe it. Does Gray feel the same about me as well? No, no Lucy. Stop assuming. I lightly slapped myself on both cheeks and the next second or so, his message came in and I immediately got up to go get ready.

 _'_ _Sure, I'll come and pick you up at your place in an hour (:'_

OH MY GOD. Gray is coming to pick me up and I do not even have the slightest idea on what to wear. I swing my wardrobe doors open and stare at it. Should I wear something nice or something casual? If this is a date, I should wear something nice right? But what if this is not a date? Argh, and I just cleared my wardrobe up minutes ago. What should I wear?

I immediately took out outfit after outfit to try it on. Whatever clothes I felt that wasn't good enough, I threw them on my bed and went back to my wardrobe to see what other clothes I had. I got so tired after a while that I laid back on my bed, all my clothes underneath me as I stared at the ceiling. I haven't even lie on the bed for a minute when I heard my phone rang.

I quickly got up, exited my room and headed out to my living room to grab my phone. Upon looking at the caller ID, it was none other than Gray.

"Hey Gray!" I answered a bit too cheerfully I think because if my ears were not deceiving me, I heard him chuckling on the other side.

"Hey Lucy, are you done? I'm actually downstairs already." What? I immediately pulled my phone away from my ear to check the time on my phone and oh my freaking god, it is already the time that we were supposed to meet. I was choosing clothes for 1 hour?!

"I'm so sorry Gray but can you give me 15 more minutes? I'm not quite done yet."

"Sure, just come down once you're ready. See you in a bit." And with that, we ended our call and I immediately bolted to my room to throw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black leather jacket. I went to my dresser and quickly put on my makeup.

I took one good look at myself and felt my hair was in a horrible mess. I decided hell, who cares if I didn't dress up nice. Date or no date, I'll leave my future with Gray to God. I wore a cap, grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. I wore sneakers and did a last check to make sure I have gotten all my essentials before locking my apartment up.

I headed down and I saw Gray standing there by his bike, all dressed up. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with his cross necklace complimenting it, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. Great, now I feel I am completely underdressed.

"Hey Lucy." I couldn't help but to feel sad but I decided not to let that affect me so I put on my best smile and greeted him back.

"Hey Gray." However, it seems it didn't go unnoticed by Gray because his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong Lucy? Are you alright?" I got to act much better.

"What are you talking about Gray?" I slapped his shoulder and laughed out loud as I put my hands on my hips. "You are imagining things. I'm all good." This caused Gray to raise one of his eyebrows.

"You know Lucy, I didn't ask you out today so we can all play pretend. I asked you out today because I wanted to get to know more about you, the _real_ Lucy. So if you can tell me what's wrong, I will really appreciate it." I looked up at Gray. He had such soft eyes when he said that, like he was sincere about what he said. I couldn't help but to feel bad and looked down.

"I feel so underdressed." I said it softly and quickly because I was so embarrassed. The next thing I knew, Gray put his thumb and index finger underneath my chin so that he could tilt my face up and look at me.

"You're always pretty to me Lucy, no matter what you wear." And I swear, I felt the blush crept up to my cheeks fast. His smile was so warm when he said that and before I realized it, our faces were getting closer. Is he going to kiss me?! I don't know why but I wasn't hesitating it, like I actually wanted it, to feel his lips on mine. I slowly closed my eyes as I look forward to it. I could now feel his breath on my lips but then a sudden ring broke us apart. It was Gray's phone. I heard him cursing and swearing before he answered the phone.

"What is it flame brains? You sure know when to call at a bad timing?" I couldn't help but to giggle and blush when he said that. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. See you in a bit." With that, his call ended and he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away embarrassed.

"It's fine Gray." I couldn't help but to giggle again at how cute Gray was being. "Was that Natsu?"

"Yeah that was Natsu. He was asking when I'm coming because he was bored at work." I smiled before I went to his bike and grabbed my helmet.

"Shall we go then? I can't wait to see my car too." Gray agreed and went to wear his helmet while I wore mine. He got onto his bike, revived his engine and I took this chance to get behind him. He made sure my hands were wrapped around his waist before he rode off.

While we were on our way to our destination, I couldn't help but to think about what happened earlier. Gray and I almost kissed. I raised one of my hands to my lips to feel it. I could still feel his warmth on it. Though we didn't kiss, at least now I know that Gray might actually harbor some feelings for me or not why would he say such a thing to me? Hell, why would he even try to kiss me? I couldn't help but to smile as all these thoughts circle in my mind. The next thing I knew, Gray's bike slowed down and his workshop came to my view.

"Hey Gray, about time you came. Oh hey Lucy!"

"Hey Natsu." I greeted him as I got off from the bike. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just bored because I got no ice popsicle to disturb." I couldn't help but to giggle when I saw Gray caught Natsu in a headlock.

"What did you say about me you flame brains?" Natsu managed to escape his headlock and now their foreheads crashed against each other. I was about to open my mouth to stop them but someone beat me to it.

"Is that you Gray?" Someone shouted, sounded like a female. A beautiful lady I must add, with long red hair coming down the stairs from what look like an office. Once she was at the end of the stairs, she placed her hands on her hips and suddenly her eyes went deadly when she saw the boys. "Are you _guys_ fighting?" And as if her words had an effect, Gray and Natsu pulled away from each other and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders instead.

"Hey Erza! No we're not! Right _Natsu_?" Eh, they are all smiles now?

"Like what Gray said." And they laughed it off, as if to try and convince her which it did because the lady put her hands down and her eyes turned back soft now.

"That's good to know." She walked up to the Gray and Natsu with a smile but stopped when she noticed I was there. "Sorry, I don't think we have met."

"Hi there, my name is Lucy." I held my hand out for a shake as I introduced myself to her first.

"Oh, so you're Lucy? I'm glad to have finally met you." Erza accepted my hand for a shake. "My name is Erza. I have heard a lot about you." I couldn't help but to tilt my head to the right when she said that. Was Gray mentioning a lot about me to them?

"Okay that's enough Erza." Gray suddenly butted in, blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh why Gray?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised. "Too embarrassed to let Lucy know that you have been talking about -" Before Erza could finish her sentence, Gray cut her off by laughing out loud. We all looked at him incredulously like he was crazy.

"Well…" I decided to ignore Gray and looked at Erza, remembering what we were here for. "Gray brought me here because I wanted to check out my car."

"Sure Lucy, right this way." So Erza led me the way, while we left Natsu and Gray to themselves. What was Erza trying to say earlier?

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I will try my best to update quickly. Before you go, appreciate if you can leave your reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
